vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero (Spore Hero)
The Hero= |-|Sporeling= Summary Born from a galactic explosion, a storm of red and blue meteors travelled across billions of planets. Two of these meteors contained eggs; one red, and one blue. The red one would hatch to become the evil Zarkhator, while the blue one would hatch to become the unnamed Hero, which the player assumes the role of. The hero sets off to stop Zarkhator from corrupting and destroying the planet. The Hero starts as a generic Sporeling; a starter creature that has nothing but a round, spherical body, two legs, and two eyes. Like the protagonist from the original Spore, The Hero can be customized with various parts that are unlocked via digging through the skeletal remains of dead creatures or completing quests. Throughout the game, it is necessary to swap parts out for stronger ones, giving The Hero new abilities that provide for adaptation to the environment and enhanced performance in combat. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with various upgrades | 5-B Name: Sporeling (default name), can be named anything the player wants Origin: Spore Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration, Absorbing red meteors, Summoning, Spit, Martial Arts, Shapeshifting, Transmutation (Can force other creatures to evolve or devolve via altering their physique and appearance), Energy Manipulation via the Spor-o-Mega, Resistance to Possession, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, and Mind Control (Completely unaffected by the influence of Zarkhator's meteors, which control the minds of surrounding creatures to make them go insane and violent, or in other cases make them fall asleep. Said meteors could also be used to shut down the Ancient Heart, which retains the planet's existence. The Suwapootoo fruit that Zarkhator tricked The Hero into eating, which was extremely poisonous and presumably supposed to kill him, only put him to sleep) Attack Potency: Wall level '''(Can shatter large crystals that are about the size of a human, shake trees to knock the fruits down, and harm elephant-sized creatures, all via kicking.), '''higher '''with various upgrades (Can casually bust through large walls of branches that block his path by charging. Fought off the Spikees, who could replicate said feat) | '''Planet level (Fought and defeated Zarkhator, who could take hits from the planet's brain, which retains the planet's existence) Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Planet Class Durability: Wall level '''(Even without upgrades, he can easily tank being hit with large boulders hard enough to break them), '''higher '''with various upgrades (Upgrading his feet allows him to survive falls from greater heights without being harmed, adding armor resembling bone plates allows him to take more hits than he normally would be able to) | '''Planet level (Comparable to Zarkhator, who could take hits from the mind of the planet, which works with the Ancient Heart to retain the planet's existence) Stamina: High, can fight Zarkhator for long periods of time Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Combat Abilities: *'Bite' - A standard option that The Hero can do in combat from the beginning. This requires a mouth, which the standard Sporeling at the beginning of the game doesn't possess. Upgraded variants of the mouths can grant The Hero the ability to bite up to four consecutive times in rapid fashion. *'Kick' - Another standard combat option that The Hero can do from the beginning. Different upgraded variants of feet will deal more damage. *'Strike' - An optional technique in combat that is granted when The Hero gains hands. Different upgraded variants of hands will deal more damage through this. *'Spit' - Using various unlockable parts, The Hero can gain the ability to fire projectiles. These projectiles include spikes, toxic fluids, and explosive seed-like projectiles, each of which are fired in groups of four to five. Upgraded variants of these parts will allow The Hero to fire up to four consecutive waves of these projectiles in rapid fashion. *'Charge' - Using various parts that resemble horns or sharp appendages, The Hero can charge at the opponent to inflict a great deal of damage. Upgraded variants of these parts will inflict more damage upon contact. This technique can also be used to clear out blockages in paths. *'Regenerate' - Using various parts, The Hero can gain the ability to gradually restore health in the heat of battle. Upgraded variants of these parts will restore health at a much faster rate. *'Air Dive' - Once The Hero obtains wings, they can use them to dive straight into the opponent, inflicting damage. Upgraded variants of these wings will inflict more damage. *'Flying Kick' - Once The Hero obtains feet that are prominent enough, he will gain the ability to perform spinning kicks mid-air. More powerful variants will inflict more damage through the use of this move. Key: Base | End of Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Spore Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 9